


A Day for Celebrating

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Happy birthday Mal, bet you guys weren't expecting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Sakura was exhausted. Working on her birthday  wasn't exactly what she had planned, but a surprise from Kakashi more than made up for it.





	A Day for Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkmelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmelon/gifts).



> I know KakaSaku Month is officially underway, and hopefully my first entry will be up soon. But I wanted to write this for a new discord friend and birthday neighbor, Mal. I hope you have a great day, hon!  
> Also, special nod to Ibiki the Cupcake Man is inside, because I just couldn't resist. XD

Sakura was exhausted. Her shift at the hospital had been crazy, and long, and totally unexpected. As Konoha's top ranked medic,  she supposed there was no such thing as a day off. Even if that day was her birthday. Ino had been cross - though understanding - when she cancelled their plans.

 

Her knees ached and all she could smell was a antiseptic. A yawn split her lips and she found herself torn between taking a bath or sleeping for the next 48 hours. 

 

She started taking off her jacket as soon as she crossed the threshold. She kicked off her zori and took her hair down from its ponytail. “Kakashi, I'm home!”

 

She tossed her jacket over the back of a chair and peeked down the hallway. “Kakashi?”

 

She knocked before opening the door to the study, but found it empty. With a frown she went to their bedroom. She called for him again, but the light was off. She didn't sense him anywhere. Sakura was disappointed to say the least, but then a scrap of paper on the door caught her eye. It was Kakashi's handwriting,  she realized as she approached it, and she smirked as she picked it up.  _ Go relax in a nice hot bath. See you soon,  _ it read.

 

Sakura gasped when she opened the bathroom door. There was a large bag sitting on the sink with a note that read  _ Put this on when you're done - no peeking. _ She fought her curiosity and turned to the tub. A bottle sat at the edge wrapped in silver paper. A note was stuck to it, too.  _ Soak it up _ . Beside it was a long matchstick and a candle and another note.  _ Light me, _ it read.  _ And me _ said the next candle,  _ And me _ said the next and the next.

 

She giggled as she collected all the notes. She felt so lucky that he knew her so well and would go out of his way to set something like this up for her.  Touched by his gesture, and having the scales tipped in favor of taking a bath, she cranked on the water and then lit the candles. 

 

The water had warmed so she plugged the drain and opened the bottle. She poured the milky liquid into the tub and the scent of vanilla and honey rose to her nose as it bubbled. Feeling quite giddy,  she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the water. She sighed as she eased herself down, and once the water level was to her liking she turned it off and leant back. 

 

She moaned as she relaxed, content to stay there until the water went cold. She was encased in warmth and it slowly melted the stress of her day away like the wax of the candles. Curious, she picked one up and looked at the bottom. Her eyes widened at the brand. They were from Mimi’s, the only specialty boutique in Konoha that carried them. And they were expensive. Was he crazy? He always griped about spending money, yet here he’d splurged on  _ candles _ ?

 

_ For me, _ she reminded herself, and then grinned.  _  He’s crazy for me _

 

She slid further down into the water, letting it go past her chin. She certainly was lucky, and it were moments like this that she was nearly overwhelmed by the feeling. She closed her eyes and soaked it up as per the instructions. By the time the water had cooled, Sakura felt so relaxed. The fatigue had vanished from her muscles and she no longer felt so tense and wound up. It was magical. She let the water drain as she stepped out and then toweled off.  The bubble bath had left her skin incredibly soft.

 

With the fluffy towel wrapped securely around her, she opened the bag. She plucked out the tissue paper and came across a bundle neatly wrapped in black satin and tied with a bow. She bit down on her lip as she opened it, but still couldn’t keep the awed gasp at bay. It was a matching camisole top and and capri cut pants. They were a dark red, silky smooth, with even darker crimson blossoming flowers swirling throughout. She reached back into the bag and picked up a bottle of lotion. The note on it read:  _ As soon as I smelled this I knew it would be heavenly on your skin. Keep looking. _

 

Below another layer of tissue paper sat a matching bra and panty set. They were just as luxurious as the pajamas, but in simple black and modestly cut. 

 

She smiled as she popped open the lotion and smelled it. The bottle claimed it was white ginger and amber - but it was light, floral like jasmine with musky, spicy undertones. She massaged it into her skin from her shoulders to her toes, and then began to get dressed in what he’d bought for her. It fit her perfectly and the material was so light and soft she may as well have been wrapped in a cloud. 

 

She felt a hundred time better and as she exited the bathroom she heard the cling of dishes and knew Kakashi must be back. With more pep in her step she bounded down the hallway. Kakashi’s back was to her, but just having his presence there made her stomach twist pleasantly. She could smell the food he was handling as she crept up behind him.

 

“You used the lotion. I was hoping you’d like it,” he commented.

 

She pouted, but it was quickly replaced by another smile. “It’s wonderful, Kakashi. I love it, thank you.”

 

He turned around with a large tray in his hands. A variety of dishes sat atop it in fancy take out containers. He smiled at her, a hint of a blush rising above his mask. “I heard it was a long day and you cancelled your birthday plans with Ino. I thought you would rather stay in, so I cancelled our reservations and got it to go. Besides you look far more comfortable, not to mention sexy, in that.”

 

He leant down, eyes full of mischief, and let Sakura curl her fingers into his mask. She pulled it down and chuckled when he rushed in to kiss her. 

 

"Let’s eat,” he suggested with a nod to the table. 

 

Sakura could’ve sworn her stomach grumbled as she surveyed the spread. Kakashi sat across from her and picked up a piece of meat with his chopsticks and set it on top of her rice. “Eat as much as you’d like. There’s plenty.”

 

“Kakashi-”

 

“You deserve it, Sakura, all of it and more. Can’t you let me spoil you every now and then?”

 

She held his gaze and was burned by the sincerity in them. She nodded then. “It looks delicious.”

 

Dinner was amazing - tender meats and vegetables that ranged from perfectly caramelized to wonderfully crisp. Her taste buds had been taken on a delectable ride, and she was touched once again by Kakashi’s thoughtfulness. 

 

She started as his hand fell over hers, his thumb sweeping across her wrist. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I just… I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m  happy. I was having a crappy day, and I know I’m not the easiest person to deal with sometimes, and yet you do…”

 

“I feel the same way. I know I don’t say it often, but I believe you know how much I love you.”

 

She reached up with her other hand and cupped his face. “I do.”

 

He turned his face and kissed her palm before turning his gaze, serious and hot, on her again. “I’m a selfish man, Sakura, and I don’t ever plan on letting you go.”

 

“Good, cause I don’t plan on letting you leave.”

 

Kakashi leaned across the table and she met him halfway, sealing their mouths together. His kiss was electric, and it sent a thrum of pleasurable warmth all throughout her body as their lips continued to mesh together over and over. 

 

But before it could get too heated he pulled back with a smirk. “There's one more thing,” he said. 

 

“What else could you possibly give me?”

 

“Dessert,” he replied as he stood from his chair. 

 

“But you don’t like sweets,” she countered.

 

“Ah, but this isn’t just any ordinary sweet. This-” he announced as he unclasped the box “-was made, at my request, specially for you by none other than Ibiki.”

 

Her eyes widened. “Ibiki? As in Morino?”

 

He nodded with a grin as he brought the small cake to the table, hints of strawberry behind peaks of delicate cream. He chuckled at the disbelief that painted her features. “That man makes the only cake I’ll ever eat. You’ve not truly had dessert until you’ve had one made by him.”

 

Her interest piqued, she gave a thoughtful hum as she took the offered fork. “Well, now I’m really curious.”

 

But before she could bring her fork down onto it, Kakashi pulled it out of her reach. “I don’t know. I didn’t consider it before, but this cake may ruin all other cakes for you for the rest of your life. I don’t know if I could live with that.”

 

“Kakashi-!”

 

“I mean, it’s a huge sacrifice, but I’d be willing to eat this cake all by myself to save you from future disappointment.”

 

A playful but challenging gleam flickered in her eyes and she reached for the cake. Kakashi jerked it away from her reach again. “I’m sorry, Sakura, but the buttercream icing is too rich. It’d overwhelm your taste buds.”

 

She made a strangled sound as his fork pressed into it. “But you said it was for me.”

 

“Don’t you see that I’m only looking out for you?”

 

“Don’t you dare eat my cake,” she threatened, but the smile never left her face.

 

They stared each other down, just waiting for the other to make a move.  Kakashi was the first, shoving a forkful of the fluffy cake into his mouth. Sakura lunged after him, but he was quick and avoided her grasp. But she was determined and she chased him around the small kitchenette. Every time she got close he maneuvered out of her reach. Her laughter rang in the air and all was well until - 

 

Sakura froze, wide-eyed and staring at Kakashi who was gaping at the cake, half on the table and half on her chest and neck..

 

He set the dish down and held up his hands in a show of surrender. “I am so -”  _ splat! _ He blinked and wiped at the cake that clung to his cheek and chin before licking his fingers clean. 

The playful look in his eyes darkened and Sakura straightened. “You started it,” she accused.

 

“And I’m going to finish it,” he countered as he took her hand and pulled her to him. He slanted his mouth over hers, casually deepening the kiss, and she hummed at the sweet taste of cake that lingered on his lips.

 

He smirked when he broke the kiss, dragging his fingers across her chest and scooping up some of the icing. She parted her lips as he offered it up to her. Her tongue twirled aroundhis digits and she sucked every last trace of it from him. It was sweet with a very light hint of strawberry, which she figured would taste amazing with the actual fruit and the airy texture of the cake. 

 

Kakashi let his fingers trail across her jaw as she released him, and then he was tugging her closer, attaching his mouth to her cake covered neck. She moaned as his lips traveled, as he nibbled and licked her skin. She wasn’t aware they had been moving until her back hit the wall and then he was hoisting her up. His hungry kisses devoured her throat before returning to her lips. All she could taste was strawberries and cream and his desire. She peeled off her shirt and threaded her fingers into his hair as she crushed their mouths back together. And then she was being lowered to the floor.

 

Sakura hummed as Kakashi’s lightly sticky fingers stroked down her shoulder, post-coital bliss still tingling through her veins. She craned her head back so she could accept his kiss.

 

“Maa… I hope Ibiki doesn’t find out that we trashed his cake,” he murmured after they broke apart.

 

Sakura giggled as she looked around the kitchen. A quarter of the cake still perched on the edge of the table and the rest of it was smeared on the floor and their bodies. “You mean you hope he doesn't find out that  _ you  _ trashed the cake.”

 

“I will take full responsibility. But.. if by chance he does ask…”

 

She propped herself up on her elbow and smiled at him. “I’ll tell him it was the most delicious thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.”

 

Kakashi flushed at her words. “You! I can’t… you’re unbelievable!”

 

She laughed as she licked a spot of icing from her wrist. “It was quite tasty though.”

 

“I’m glad,” he answered with a smile. “Happy birthday, Sakura.”


End file.
